


75 Date Ideas

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Sunrises, apple picking, gender!neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: A drabble collection of different dates with the Haikyuu!! crew.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Meet the Parents (Iwaizumi)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on April 22, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159870909403/54-iwaizumi-his-parents). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> gabbaray asked: 54 iwaizumi (his parents)
> 
> 54\. meet the parents from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

Iwaizumi isn’t worried about you meeting his parents. You told him you would be fine,–and you’re holding it together well enough–but your nerves are still evident. The slight hesitation before answering their questions and the occasional stutter in your speech give this away.

But he knows his mom already likes you: he’s talked about you enough to her to paint a pretty picture. And she knows her son refuses to don rose-colored glasses even when he’s crazy about someone. As far as she’s aware, you’re the exactly the kind of person that should be with him. Her husband trusts their son in that way too.

An answer to one of his dad’s questions earns you an approving nod from the man and elicits a small grin from his mom. She elbows Iwaizumi’s playfully and gives him a wink.

“Hajime, you did good.”


	2. Stargazing (Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on April 24, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/159953315228/13-from-the-list-w-bokuto-i-hope-youve-been). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: 13 from the list w/ Bokuto! I hope you've been doing well btw!!
> 
> 13\. stargazing from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

“The Big Dipper is actually a part of Ursa Major. If you trace a line from the last star in the tail past that really bright star at the bottom Boötes”–you draw a line with your pointer finger across the night sky–“you’ll get to Spica in Virgo. That’s your constellation! Now, if we want to find mine…”

You glance at Bokuto briefly, expecting his attention to be towards where you were pointing. Instead, you find his golden eyes half-lidded and only focused on you, accompanied by a content smile.

“What is it?” you ask.

“Babe, you’re so cute when you geek out like this,” he says. “I’m glad I took you here.”

Your face reddens, but a smile tugs at your lips nonetheless. “I’m glad you took me here too, Kou. It’s really hard to see the stars from the city.”

Bokuto offers an arm out to you, and you shuffle closer to snuggle up to him.

“So, can you show me how to find yours now?” he asks.

After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, you point up again to trace the sky.


	3. Spend the Day in Bed (Shirabu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on May 4, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/160316565828/uhm-can-i-get-a-40-with-shirabu-from-the-date-list). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Uhm can I get a 40 with Shirabu from the date list fic 😊😊 I really like your blog and I hope you're having a good day^^
> 
> 40\. Spend the day in bed from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

“Kenjirou, c’mon. Wake up, it’s late.”

You’ve only been up for a minute now, but after a night out it made sense that neither of you would have been awake earlier. A gentle shove to Shirabu’s shoulder does little to urge him. His eyes open groggily, light brown eyes meeting yours before closing again.

“Nope. It’s my first day off in a long time. I’m not moving,” he says, voice surprisingly clear and stern for someone who only just woke up. He then shifts himself so his back faces you.

“But you promised to spend the day with me,” you groan as you lie down on the bed, shuffling closer to him to bring your forehead to his back. A few nuzzles like this usually work on him. “It’s already one. There isn’t much day left.”

“Exactly.” Your confused silence is enough to get him to turn back towards you. “Because you’re going to stay right here with me.”

This earns a sigh from you. But the pout on your face quickly melts when Shirabu’s arm drapes over you to nestle you against him.


	4. Netflix Marathon (Kuroo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble/scenario was originally posted on July 3, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162546546958/42-for-kuroo). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked: 42 for Kuroo?
> 
> 42\. Netflix marathon from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

“Babe!” you called from the couch, remote raised high in the air and flipping through the options of shows and movies. “Is the popcorn good to go?”

“Almost done,” Kuroo yelled back from the kitchen, where the hum of the microwave interspersed with the popping of corn kernels. “We good to go on the first series?”

“I’m gonna wait for your ass to get over here so we can choose together,” you replied. The ding from the microwave sounded and Kuroo was rushing towards you a few seconds later, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. You stopped him with a finger just as he was about to catapult himself onto the couch. “If you jump over the couch and spill popcorn everywhere, I swear you’ll be sleeping here, on the popcorn-infested couch, tonight.”

Kuroo froze and made to tiptoe around the couch instead of jumping over the back like he’d originally planned.

When he flopped down—without spilling anything—you pressed a kiss to his cheek and said, “Good boy.”

He turned with a grin and pecked your lips. “No chance that I’m sleeping without you tonight, not when I’ve _fiiiinally_ got you all to myself for two whole days.”

You smiled at him and delivered another kiss to his Cheshire-like grin. “I know. I don’t want to go to bed without you, either.” You leaned back on the couch. “But,” you raised the remote again, “watch now, sleep later.”

If possible, Kuroo’s smile grew even bigger. “I love you, you know?”

You gave him a side-glace. “I know.”

~*~

It was a while before you two decided on what to watch, bantering and stating the pros and cons of watching a certain show, or comparing certain information about the show, like the length of each episode to the number of episodes per season to the total number of seasons, and give or take the specials if there were any.

Eventually, you settled on _Sense8_. It had a nice 10-episode run per season, with an hour per episode, bar the first ones. It catered to your boyfriend’s sci-fi nerd needs and your requirement of diverse and well-written characters. You could probably binge it and finish both seasons and the Christmas special in one day. Both of you also heard good things about it from Yamamoto and Kenma (who vehemently wished for a video game version of it, or so Kuroo heard), so you figured it was worth a watch.

And worth a watch it was. You sped through the first episode, and then the one after that, and the one after that. You raced for the bathroom after the end of episodes or to the kitchen for snacks replenishment. Pretty soon, you two were on the edge of your seats, screaming at the action scenes and whenever Sun Bak showed off her fighting skills.

It was pretty obvious that Kuroo’s favorite character was Kala, a chemist who was way too good for the dude who was trying to marry her. No doubt he would gush about her as soon as you finished the first season and gave your comments and critiques.

You however, were undecided—you loved all of them, especially Sun Bak and Nomi and Lito. They all had their individual quirks and strengths and vulnerabilities and you couldn’t decide who exactly to love.

“Oh my god, this is great,” you whispered at one scene, eyes totally transfixed on the TV and absently tipping your head back to take a swig of root beer.

“You said it,” Kuroo whispered back, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth. The popcorn was long gone, replaced by potato chips and pretzel bites about two episodes ago. You both had already gone through a 1.5L bottle of lemon soda and water and had brought out the root beer before the current episode started.

It was only around 2PM, and you had 4 more episodes left for season one. It was such a good thing you set an alarm so early that morning because you couldn’t bear the thought of not knowing what was going to happen while you slept for 8 hours. You admired those people who waited for so long for the subsequent episodes because, seriously, with the pace this show was on, you’d probably die of nerves.

So you kept watching, snickering at the jokes, tearing up at the emotional scenes, screaming at the fight sequences, and getting absurdly quiet whenever characters made out or, well, had a mentally-linked orgy. You felt your face turn red when Kuroo adjusted his sitting position beside you and move the bag of chips more solidly over his lap. Both of you breathed a relieved sigh when it was over and continued watching.

~*~

Kuroo pressed the pause button on the remote as the ending credits of the last episode rolled.

“That was…” you started, unable to form words to describe what you just watched.

“Intense,” Kuroo finished. “What time is it?” He blinked blearily at the TV.

You snapped out of your awed daze and checked the clock that hung over the screen. “Just past 7.”

His gaze snapped to you. “I know we’re being really unhealthy today, but.” He dived over the arm of the couch and leafed through the numerous magazines and flyers. He emerged, proudly waving a pizza place flyer in one hand. “Pizza?”

A smile grew on your face. “Thought you’d never ask.”

~*~

You clenched your eyes shut at the bright light peeking through the curtains and shuffled around until your face was buried further in your pillow. Your feet were tangled up with the blanket and someone else’s legs. Arms wrapped around your figure more tightly and a groan sounded near your ear.

“Too bright,” your boyfriend mumbled, tangling his legs with yours under the throw and burying his face further into your hair.

You smiled into your makeshift pillow (a.k.a. Kuroo’s very toned chest) and mumbled back, “What time is it?”

“Early.”

You sputtered a sleepy laugh and raised the hand thrown over his back to brush your fingers through the close-cropped hair at his nape. “Did we finish the show?”

“Ah, I don’t know,” Kuroo groaned. “What was the last thing you remember?”

You hummed, trying to recall what you watched last night. “Not sure. I think it was Rajan breaking his penis?”

Kuroo chuckled, sending shivers down your spine. “Yeah, that was a good part. I think I remember Detective Something-Or-Other fighting with Sun.”

“On the rooftop?”

“No, I think they were in a cemetery.”

You shot upright, dislodging Kuroo’s arms from you and allowing them to flop over the edge of the couch. “Wait, they did?” you yelled, twisting and turning every which way and taking in the organized mess of food bags, pet bottles, and the box of pizza scattered on the coffee table. “Where’s the remote?”

“ _Baaaabe_ ,” Kuroo groaned, turning and smushing his face into the couch pillow. “Sleep now, watch later.”

“Too late, I’m already awake.” You sighed, flopping on top of Kuroo’s back. He let out a small “oomf” at the contact. The clock above the TV showed it was already 10AM. You still had time to eat something before continuing the show.

“I’m gonna clean up,” you said, sitting up straight again. “Help me in the kitchen for brunch later, okay?” You leaned in and pried the pillow away from the side of his head and pressed a kiss near his ear.

As you made to get up, you felt a hand on your arm. Kuroo had grabbed your wrist and was smiling sleepily up at you.

“Now that’s not what I call a morning kiss,” he slyly said, voice still scratchy from sleep.

You smirked and humored him, pressing a peck to his lips, but pulling back just as fast. “Ew. Morning breath.”

He grinned. “You love me anyway.”

Shrugging, you replied, “Yeah, I do,” and dived in to kiss him again.


	5. Apple/Berry Picking (Asahi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on July 14, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162997744898/22-appleberry-picking-with-asahi). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: 22. apple/berry picking with Asahi!
> 
> 22\. apple/berry picking from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

“How many pies did you want to bake again?”

“Depends. How many apples you can carry?”

You give Asahi a wink and take his hand. He’s used to your spontaneity now; it’s part of why he finds you so charming. He chuckles and slings the empty sack over his shoulder.

You lucked out with gorgeous weather on this early October day and arrived early at the orchard before it gets crowded. A few other people had the same idea, but for the most part it felt like you and Asahi had first picks of the season. Leading him to part of the orchard you want to pick from first, you find it difficult to not take his arm while walking along the trees.

A romantic stroll doesn’t help much in finding the best fruit for your baking plans, but you didn’t go into this with a goal in mind, except for having enough for one pie. Maybe. Truthfully, you just wanted to see Asahi in plaid and this seemed like the best way to get him to wear it without explicitly saying so.

And lucky for you it worked out.


	6. Snuggling on the Couch (Bokuto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on July 17, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163091800133/15-and-bokuto). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: May
> 
> Anonymous asked:#15 and Bokuto
> 
> 15\. snuggling on the couch from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

“You’re so _waaaaarm_ ,” you groaned, burrowing your face further into your boyfriend’s hoodie.

Bokuto chuckled, his arms tightening around you. “Yeah, well, you’re just as warm.” His raspy voice, still thick with sleep whispered in your ear.

“Nuh-uh.” You shuffled upwards and let out a breath right at his warm neck. It was all you could do to not press your nose against it. “You’re _way_ warmer.”

“Fine,” Bokuto relented, shifting both your bodies under the fleece throw. “But you’re cuter. Ah—,” he said, and pecked your lips when you made to protest. “Don’t disagree with me on this, (Y/N).”

You pouted, but pecked his lips, too, when he shot you his brilliant grin. You shuffled again, intertwining your legs with his, trying to get as close to him as possible in the more than roomy couch.

“I’m sleepy,” you mumbled. Bokuto snaked out a hand and began combing your hair with his fingers.

“Go ahead,” he mumbled back. “We’ve got plenty of time until the party.”

You looked up from your little nook at the crook of his neck. “You gonna sleep, too?”

Bokuto started to answer, but, as if on cue, he was interrupted by his own yawn, making you giggle and return to your spot. Your boyfriend groaned as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

You could have sworn he murmured a small “I love you” in your ear before you drifted off.


	7. Crossing Items Off a Bucket List (Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was originally posted on July 31, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163660722698/32-and-oikawa-these-are-such-cute-ideas-im-so). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: 32 and Oikawa!!!! These are such cute ideas I'm so excited to see all the different combinations you get to come up with!:) happy writing!!!<3
> 
> 32\. crossing items off a bucket list from [75 dates fic](http://faleronofkingsreach.tumblr.com/post/131185694836/75-dates-fic-meme) meme

Maybe you’re good at fooling everyone else, but you can’t fool Oikawa Tooru. You haven’t been yourself lately despite the smile you put on when you sure assure everyone that yes, you’re doing just fine. He calls you on your bluff, narrowing his gaze all the while. That was your first mistake. Lying is bad enough, but lying about how you’re doing isn’t going to fly by him.

You blame the fact that it’s been mostly overcast these past few weeks. It doesn’t thoroughly convince him, but he’s not going to pry if you aren’t willing to divulge more info. Instead, he mentions your bucket list.

“You still haven’t seen the the sunrise, right? Then let’s go to the beach this weekend and watch it together.”

He fights your protests against it: you insist that he needs his sleep and don’t want to be a burden. That was your second mistake. You’re a lot of things to Oikawa, but a burden is none of them. So the two of you head to the coast after dinner on a Saturday night and set alarms for an ungodly hour on a Sunday morning.

Oikawa and you sit side-by-side just before the break, waiting for the sun to peek out from over the horizon. The sand is cool against your bare feet, and you hide yourself further in the sweatshirt he leant you for the morning chill. Oikawa, despite the bags under his eyes, is as playful as ever. When he catches you shiver from a random chill, he nuzzles his face into your shoulder.

“If you’re cold, you should cuddle with me,” he says.

When he lifts his head back up, you throw your arms around him, keeping your head turned towards the sea. The sky’s colors are starting to turn from black to brighter hues of blue and pink. The two of you sit in silent solace for a while. Oikawa rubs a hand along your back as the sky lightens.

When the sun is just above the horizon, you let in a slow and shaky breath and exhale with a sob. It’s the result of a combination of overwhelming emotions. It’s freeing to finally let them out. He kisses the top of your head while you cry into his chest. His fingers comb through your hair, and when you’ve settled down he takes your face into his hands.

He kisses you deeply and then says, “I love you. I want you to know that.”

Despite all of it, you’re glad for this moment. You’re glad you finally got to see the sun rise. You’re glad Oikawa made you come. You’re glad for him, for being there for you when you needed him most even if you didn’t realize it until now.

That may have been your third mistake, but you’re a little glad for that too.


End file.
